The Worlds Strongest Tatakai no Ken
by Dragon Ball Berserk
Summary: In the world of Dragon Ball, Tatakai no Ken wants to become the strongest human on Earth. He idolized Goku from 5 years ago at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and is now training in order to defeat Goku. What will happen when he finds out Goku's actual race?
1. Chapter 1: Vs Tien

**Chapter 1: Tatakai no Ken Vs. Tien Shinhan**

Annonymous Man: "This will be our new home! What do you think honey?"

Annonymous Man's Wife: "Its wonderfull Tatakai! After that Evil King Piccolo distroyed our home, I thought we would never find another home.."

Tatakai: "That Piccolo.. He distroyed many things like the whole tournament and including our home, and that spiky haired man really defeated him! I knew i was too weak to compete, so i guess the military isnt the best place to train. What do you think Ayami?"

Ayami: "I think you're over exaggerating, you're tough!.. Oh I almost forgot to get the kids from school! What a mother.."

 **Ayami leaves the house leaving Tatakai alone thinking about how to get as strong as Goku.**

 **Tatakai goes outside the house and starts pounding trees hoping to toughen up.**

Tatakai: "This isnt helping! Im not even breaking this tree, Son Goku and Piccolo distroyed the whole tournament! I guess ill go eat to regain some energy

 **As Tatakai goes inside the house, "breaking news" the sounds of the T.V made!**

T.V News!: "HELLO WORLD! Do we have a surprise for you! As we all know, the distruction of the World Martial Arts Tournament was sad and depressing.. BUT why rebuilt it? When a new... Harder... Scarier... Bigger...Longer...More thrilling one has been made! YES THATS RIGHT! THE NEW X WOOOORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN MADE! A yearly tournament! If you are confident about your skills then join now before Janurary 14! Oh and i almost forgot... ALL WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED!

Tatakai: "This is it! I still have a month to prove myself worthy to Son Goku, I asure you Son that i will not lose to you!

 **Tatakai drives out to the wilderness in order to train while facing the harship of the wilderness. He parks his car and stores it back into its capsule. His training starts here!**

 **Weeks had passed.. He was meditating under the waterfall. As he struggles through this high pressured cold water, a man comes in and starts punching the waterfall, making it stop! He was a weird looking bald man with 3 eyes.**

Tatakai: "Who are you!? Wait I regognize you from the tournament! Tien Shinhan! You faught Son Goku a couple of times, hehehe I guess i need to get through you before going for the boss! I am Tatakai no Ken and i will defeat you! HYAA!"

 **Tatakai charges at Tien with full speed and takes out his sword!**

Tatakai: ILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE BATTLE SWORD! Battle Strike!"

 **Tatakai starts to strike Tien from every side at a very high speed with his sword, yet Tien dodges every strike easily and with no effort. Tien is behind him all of a sudden and karate chops his neck, _resulting in Tatakai getting knocked out._**

Tien: "Weak.. Going after Goku isnt something for you.."

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: New Pupil!

**Chapter 2: A New Pupil!**

 **Tatakai wakes up on a bed inside a tent..**

Tatakai: "What happened?"

 **As he started to open his eyes.. He saw... A clown staring at him!?**

Tatakai: "Whaaahh! Who are you? Where is Tien Shinhan!?"

Clown: "Oh you're awake! Hello, im Chiaotzu, Tiens best friend and training partner. Shouldnt we be the ones who should be asking you that question? Who are you?"

 **Tien walks inside the tent seeming relief that he woke up alive.**

Tien: "Oh you survived, goodjob! Now that we have treated your injuries, leave."

Tatakai: "Wait.. Ummm Tien Shinhan.. Please MAKE ME YOUR PUPIL!"

Tien: "I dont have time for this."

Chiaotzu: "Tien doesnt have time for weaklings like you! Right Tien?"

Tien: "Right, its best if you left and found another trainer, the life you are following by training under me and winning up against Goku is by far the hardest life you can imagine. Not even Yamcha can handle it"

 **Tien smirked.**

Tatakai: "Then so be it! Ill defeat that clown to prove to you my determination SHINHAN SAMA! I am Tatakai no Ken! A Lieutenant General of the army, and a first class elite swordsmen, HYAAA!

 **Tatakai throws multiple fast jabs with his left arm at Chiaotzu!**

 **Chiaotzu easily dodges them by floating through the air, ending up behind him.**

Chiaotzu: "You are weak. Ill just finish you here."

Tatakai: "Not this time! You didnt realize, did you?"

Chiaotzu: "Huh? Whaaaa! Tien..How could I?"

 _ **A crimson red sword known as the Battle Sword has pierced through Chiaotzu's stomach!**_

Tien: "Chiaotzu...!?"

Tatakai: "You may be stronger and faster, but not smarter. All I had to do is stab behind me right after I throw my first jab, hoping that karate chopping my neck from behind would be your next attack; seeing how you admire Tien Sama so much, I knew that you would want to end me the same way he ended me."

Tien: "Impressive.. Weak, but impressive. Before we start, tell me Tatakai, what is your reason?"

Tatakai: "Ofcourse Master Shinhan! 5 years ago, I was just a foolish 16 year old who had just proposed to his wife.. We just moved into our new home next to the tournament so that we can watch from our balcony. I even thought of entering but i knew i was too weak, and thats what was missing in my life.. I had everything, but strength! When I saw how Son Goku and King Piccolo faught in the finals, i was amazed! My wife forced me to leave the house and evacuate; as soon as we left, our home was distroyed like POOF! All my saved money was burned so it took us these 5 years to regain the money again, that was by joining the military and making it all the way to the position of Lieutinent General Tatakai no Ken! And I am dreaming of becoming the strongest human, thats why i need to defeat the current strongest which is SON GOKU! And with this sword that was passed down from my ancistors, i will achieve that!"

 **Tatakai soon realized that Tien and Chiaotzu were asleep..**

 **Chapter 2 is done! Please stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Raditz's Attack

**Chapter 3: Raditz's Attack!**

Tatakai: "Puff puff.. Cant take this anymore.. I fe-el like im dyin-"

 **In the middle of training, Tatakai colapses in exgustion!**

Tien: "This guy may be weak, but his will power sure is great. He will surpass you soon Chiaotzu."

 **Tien seems proud of this fighter! Can our hero really be as strong as Chiaotzu in this short time!?**

Tien: "Its been 28 days and his already made it this fa-"

 **Tien feels something mysterious, yet obvious!?**

Tien: "HUH WHATS THIS!? I feel a power greater than that of Goku's! It feels dark.. Could Piccolo become that strong? This is bad, i have to wrap this up!"

 **An object seems to be coming there way, its moving fast and a brief shine has caught Tien Shinhans eyes for a second! What could it be?**

 **It moves closer and... A GIRL ON A MOTOBIKE?**

Blonde girl: "Hey Tien! Whats up? Ive been looking everywhere for you man, where have you been? Whos the dead guy?"

Chiaotzu: "Its Launch, shes back. Why does she always follow you Tien?"

Tien: "We dont have time for this, I thought it was the great power i sensed from that direction.. Chioutzu carry Tatakai and lets get going."

Chiaotzu: "Okay Tien!"

Launch: "OH I WONT YOU LEAVE THIS TIME 3 EYES! Why do you always run away! HYAA"

 **Launch takes out a gun!**

 _ **POW POW! The gun made!**_

 **Tien, Chiaotzu and Tatakai have left..**

Launch: "Damn it, his gone again.."

 **Tatakai wakes up in mid air, being carried by Chiaotzu.**

Tatakai: "Huh? WHAA- You didnt teach me how to fly yet! IM GONNA FALL! Tien SAMA!"

Tien: "Shut up! This is no joking matter, Piccolo is stronger than ever and his probably going after Goku!"

Chiaotzu: "Huh!? Really? That isnt good!"

Tatakai: "Goku? Hmph.. So im finaly gonna meet the Great Son Goku just to wish him a good burial? Ill beat King Piccolo myself if Son cant do it, ive been training hard!"

Tien: "You weakling! You dont know how powerful he has become! He can distroy the whole planet!"

Chiaotzu and Tatakai: "Gulp.. The whole planet?"

Tatakai: "Im not scared! HAHAHA! KING PICCOLO YOU JUST WAIT! ILL BEA-"

 **Tatakai loses balance on Chiaotzu and is holding on his leg.**

Tatakai: "Whaaaa! HELP! TIEN SAMA!"

Tien: "So annoying.."

Chiaotzu: "Indeed.."

 **As they reached the Turtle Hurmits house, they see many faces.. But none was of Goku's.**

Tien: "Master Roshi! Did you feel it too? That power.."

Tatakai: "Master..? Hey Tien Sama, you never told me you had a master!"

 **Tatakai greets Master Roshi.**

Tatakai: "Nice to meet you Master Ro- what was it? Rosheh? Roshi.. Thats it! Master Roshi! Wait Whaaah! Thee Master Roshi!? The best martial artist back in the days! Woah Tien Sama, you really are popular!"

Roshi: "Back in the days! Im still young you know! Anyways Tien.. Uhh whos that crazy looking fella you got there? Does he have a sister!?"

Blue haired girl: "Ey pervert! Thats not important right now!"

 **The blue haired girl strikes Roshi in the head!**

Roshi: "Yeah yeah i know! Tien.. You arent the only one who felt it.. And if you are wondering, its not Goku's.. Niether is it Piccolo's. You see, just when Goku came back , he brought with him a kid, it was his son.. If you think thats family crazy! Right after he brought his son, His brother came from a different planet! Goku is an... Alien! His brother wasnt as nice as Goku, because he kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan.. And now Goku is after him with the help of Piccolo.."

Tien: "Master.. Have you been drinking too much?" _(Tien's thoughts: "Has he been smoking weed lately?")_

 **A bald headed child comes to the scene..**

Balde: "Im afraid his not joking.. Its.. True.. Even worse, Chichi's gonna kill us! Even worse, what if Goku dies! Were all dead.."

Tatakai: "Im new to all this, and i dont know half of you guys, and im also probably the weakest one here! But there is something i do know.. IF WE STAND HERE AND WORRY FOR HOURS, WILL IT HELP SON GOKU IN ANYWAY!? WE HAVE TO HELP HIM EVEN IF THIS BROTHER ALIEN GUY CAN KILL ALL OF US! Are you just gonna stand here and whine like BITCHES!? Ill beat you all senseless if i have to! Im going to help Son Goku!"

Balde: "This kid actually got some balls to go up against Raditz.. Look man, even if we wanted to help them we cant really do anything.. And it isnt safe walking around with that attidute.."

 **Tatakai throws a punch directed straight at the bald kid!**

Tatakai: "You coward! HYAA"

 **The bald kid dodges the punch and jabbs Tatakai's face with a fast yet light punch.**

 **Tatakai is knocked down, but isnt knocked out!**

Bald kid: "You're actually pretty fast, but it isnt enough.. Raditz would have just flicked you away like a bug. Im Krillin by the way, nice to meet you!"

 _ **Krillin's wink looked like a wink from the gods, it was as if krillen was an Angel!**_

Tatakai: "So-o c-ool... Krillin semp-ai.."

 _ **The sparkles didnt only light up Tatakai's eyes, but also his heart!**_

Blue haired girl: "Stop acting all tough and cool Krillin and how about you help Goku!"

Krillin: "Well you see Bulma, I really want to help but ill just get myself killed.."

Bulma: "Pathetic!"

Roshi: "Ouch!"

 **Tatakai manages to stand up, barely.**

Tatakai: "Tien Sama! If we cannot help now, then please teach me more so that i can be of help next time! We wont be able to help now, so lets go back! TRAIN ME UNTIL I SPEAK THE LANGUAGE OF BLOOD, cause thats what will be the only thing ill see while training!"

Krillin: "His got spark!"

Roshi: "Indeed.."

Bulma: "Something both of you dumbwits need.."

Roshi and Krillin: "Hey!"

Talking pig: "HAHAHAHAHA she got you guys good!"

Bulma: "Oh shut it oolang, or should i say piggy!"

Oolang: Hey! Can we not!?

Tatakai: "Ill even skip this years _New X Martial Arts Tournament_!"

Tien: "Huh? Thats it! That will be your training, winning all the gates! I think if you make it through all the challenges, you might actually get stronger!"

Tatakai: "Huh?... Hah! I understand! Ill get that S Class title in no time! But first, teach me how to fly and shoot cool blasts!"

Tien: "*Smirk* Will do, lets get going Chiaotzu! Carry Tatakai and lets go. Master Roshi... Krillin... I leave the Raditz problem to you!"

 **Tien, Chioutzu, and our hero blast off!**

Roshi: "I guess we should go help Goku now..

Krillin: "Yeah.."

 **A random angry demon woman rushes in!**

Angry woman: "WHERE'S MY BABY!"

Krillin and Roshi: "ITS CHICHI!"

 **Somewhere far, Goku and Piccolo are fighting the evil Raditz!**

Raditz: "Is that all you got... KAKKOROT!?"

 **Raditz's evil laugh echoed through Goku and Piccolo's ears..**

Goku: "His stro-ng!"

Piccolo: "I gu-ess we can finaly agree on somthing.."

Goku: "You got that right, hehehe-hehe!"

Piccolo: "I swear Goku, you never fail to amuse me, *smirks*."

 **End of Chapter 3! You all know what happenes if you watched and/or read the dbz series**

 **Im keeping the actuall story lines with just a bit of changes**

 **biggest change would be the existance of Tatakai no Ken!**

 **His name means Battle Sword! Named after the sword he wields! Is it destiny?**

 **Oh and if you are curious about Tatakai's power level, its "128"**

 **Chiaotzu is "139"**

 **Before training under Tien, Tatakai's power level was "72"**

 **Being a Lieutinent General which is a very high rank in the army, its right bellow General**

 **General Blue was at "86.3"**


	4. Chapter 4: New X WMAT Rivals

**Chapter 4:** _ **New X World Martial Arts Tournament Rivals**_

 **June 14..**

 **Tatakai has made it to the** _ **New X World Martial Arts Tournament**_ **in time to sign up**

Tatakai: "This is it.. All i need to do now is sign up!"

 **Tatakai Sprints off to the registration**

Tien: "Hmph.."

Chiaotsu: "What wrong Tien?"

Tien: "Ive decided.. We will participate as well."

Chiaotsu: "Sounds fun! You always have the best ideas Tien!"

 **Back at the registration**

Beautiful Registration Woman: "Hello, are you here to sign up?"

Tatakai: "Hello! I mean... Yes, what i meant was im married!" **(Tatakai's thoughts: "Smooth.. Shes all over me!")**

Registration Woman: "Ok.. Just sign here, and write your personal information here." **(Her thoughts: Weirdo..")**

 **Tien and Chiaotsu walk in**

Tien: "Two more participants.."

Tatakai: "Really!?"

 **Krillen walks in with a tall man with long messy hair and many scars!?**

Mysterious Scarred Fighter: "Two more here!"

 **The man smirks!**

Tatakai: "More!?" **(Tatakai's Thoughts: Im not winning this..")**

 **The man then has a rivalry eye contact with Tien**

Tien: "Yamcha, you decided to join? This tournament keeps getting better, ill enjoy our fight."

Yamcha: "Same here, but ill enjoy it more, cause im not joining to lose!"

Krillin: "Well I dont want to sound rude but.. With Goku gone, this will be a bit easier.."

 **Tatakai, Tien, and Chiaotsu seemed confused and all thought of the same sinario..**

 **A tall green unhuman fighter walks in with a kid, both wearing the same purple gi**

Green Man: "You dont need to worry about the tournament being too easy, hmph."

Kid: "Im joining too.."

Tatakai: "Oh arent you.. Piccolo!? And isnt his kid too young to join?"

Green Man: "Who are you? Ive never seen your face before, it looks weak."

 **Tien and the others raise their defences and get in their stance position**

Tien: "This is Tatakai, his under my training and his gonna help us from now on! Where's Goku!? And what happend with Raditz! ANSWER!"

 **Yamcha, Krillen, and The Kid seemed down all of a sudden**

Krillin: "Well you see, Piccolo and Goku managed to kill Raditz but... Goku had to sacrifice himself, what a hero dont you think..?"

 **The atmosphere was very depressing.. Everyone looked down in sadness..**

Tatakai: "His dead.. Damn it, I really wanted to meet him! **(Tataka's thoughts: "My dream is becoming the strongest human, and Son Goku was an alien, and so is Piccolo for sure, just look at him! I guess the only humans here are Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotsu, and the kid! Ill defeat them all instead of Son Goku! Unless, that kid is Son Goku's son, they did say He was there with Piccolo and Son Goku! What was his name again? I think it was Goheen..")**

Piccolo: "Fools.. Anyways two more participants."

Registration: "Uhh isnt it dangerous for the kid? I mean there is no rule against it bu-"

Piccolo: "Then write his name down, so we can get this over with."

Registration: Oh! Right okay!"

Krillin: "Soo.. Gohan, hows the training with Piccolo going? I feel bad for you.."

 **(Tatakai's Thoughts: "IT IS HIM! IT WAS GOHAN! Son Goku's son is here! I guess his out of the list for being an alien too")**

Kid Gohan: "Not well.. Its too hard, he throws me into nowhere and leaves.."

Krillin: "Isnt that better than staying with him? Hehe.."

Piccolo: "You do know i can hear you balde!?"

Krillin: "You're bald too!"

Piccolo: "Looking forward to death already?"

Krillin: "Maybe not.."

Tatakai: "Why are you all scared of this guy!? Oi Piccolo, Ill be the one to defeat you! Just like how Son Goku did 5 years ago! Hahaha!"

Piccolo: "Hmph, Ill look forward to killing you. Gohan lets go!"

Gohan: "Yes Mr. Piccolo! Bye everyone!"

 **Piccolo and Gohan leave the scene!**

 **Then another 4 regognizable people show up!**

Krillin: "Oh Master Roshi, Bulma, Ox King, and Chichi! You just missed them.."

Bulma: "Missed who?"

Yamcha: "Dont do it Krill-"

Krillin: "Piccolo and Gohan were here!"

 **Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotsu walk away slowly..**

Tatakai: "Huh? Where did everyone go?"

Chichi: "Gohan...? Piccolo...? WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!? YOU LET THEM WALK BY AND YOU DIDNT TAKE GOHAN AWAY!? WHAT TYPE OF HERO ARE YOU!? KRILLIN!"

Tatakai: "I respect you entirly young fighter, i will tell the others about your great legacy! Goodbye!"

 **Tatakai rushes away!**

Krillin: "Oi come back!"

 _ **Chichi then starts pounding Krillin with the mighty red aura that shines greatly under the beautiful moon. The aura flowwed nicely with the cold breeze.**_

Bulma: "Chichi why dont you join, you basically beat up the strongest men in the galaxy daily.."

Chichi: "Good Idea!"

Ox King and Master Roshi: "Whaaaaaa!?"

Ox King: "Ill Join too! Ill protect my princess!"

Master Roshi: "I guess it cant be helped, count me in! Ill make sure too protect Chichi, no one will hurt these... Beautiful... Pieces of meat... YAHOO! LET ME PROTECT THEM BABY!"

 _ **The foolish Master Roshi squeze the demons breasts..**_

Chichi: "PERVERT!"

 **Chichi pounds on Master Roshi, almost sending him to Goku..**

Chichi: "Three more participants please."

Half Dead Roshi: "Heelp..."

Krillin: "Same here.."

 **Thats the end of Chapter 4!**

 **I made everyone join the tournament cause i thought it'll be more enoyable to read if Tatakai gets to fight some of our Z fighters!**

 **Anyways, at the moment Tatakai's power lever is at "138"!**

 **Which is 1 power lever under Chiaotsu!**

 **His gonna end up being even stronger! Just keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: SSS Division Tournament!

**Chapter 5: SSS Division Tournament!**

 **July 17..**

Tien: "Tatakai, there is something i need to tell you. There is another reason for our training, this training im giving you daily, and this tournament you are in.. All this isnt only for your own personal goal, you see.. Two more Saiyans are coming to Earth, and both of them are 10x stronger than Raditz! You are strong now, maybe even stronger than Yamcha but that isnt enough! You've been training harder than anyone, keep it up!"

Tatakai: "10x..? Hmph Ill just have to get 100x stronger then! I swore that ill be of help next time, didnt I? To avenge Son Goku's death!"

Tien: "Thats the spirit!"

 **November 20..**

Tatakai: "What the hell is that!?"

 **It strikes Tatakai with three powerful flaming pecks!**

 **Tatakai manages to dodge them and slash some of its skin off!**

 **Tatakai starts to stab it multiple time with... A flaming sword..?**

Comentator: "A fire dule!?"

 **It tries to strike Tatakai once more, but he.. Flies up like a phoenix!?**

Tatakai: "We are very much alike! I feel like im fighting myself! HYAAAAA! TAKE THIS! _**DAI MONJI**_!"

 **A powerful flaming blast ball was shot from Tatakai's palms!**

 **The blast hit it, making it lay down on the ground looking dead!**

Tatakai: "You're no match for me!"

 **Its closed eyes.. OPENED!**

 **IT FLIES TOWARDS TATAKAI! A FULL FLAMING BODY STRIKE, WINGS SHINE!**

Tatakai: "Once again! Ill slice you down! _**KASAI KATTO**_!"

 **Tatakai's sword is covered in a blazing flame as he cuts through it's whole body!**

Tatakai: "Witness the power of the Battle Sword!"

 **Its dead for good, the croud goes wild! Tatakai just completed the thought to be impossible task "TAYOR"! The contestant has to fight off one of many beasts!"**

 _ **Tatakai defeated the Pheonix!**_

 _ **Kid Gohan defeated the Centaur!**_

 _ **Yamcha defeated the Cetus!**_

 _ **Piccolo defeated the Titan!**_

 _ **Tien defeated the Chimera!**_

 _ **Krillin defeated the Griffin!**_

 **Chiaotsu defeated the Sphinx!**

Comentator: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHAT DID WE JUST WITNESS!? THESE 7 FIGHTERS ARE GOING TO THE FINALS DIRECTLY! Each of these fighters just won 1 Billion Zeni! And an SSS rank! Also their very own title! Whatever they want to be named! So choose one by one started with you kid!"

Kid Gohan: "Umm.. Ah i know! Call me the _The Centaur_!"

Tien: "I see what you did there, _The Chimera_!"

Yamcha: " _The Cetus_!"

Krillin: " _The Griffin_!"

Chiaotsu: " _The_ _Sphinx_.."

Piccolo: "Fine.. _The Titan_!"

Tatakai: " _The Pheonix_!"

Comentator: "Woah! All of you chose the names of the beast you've slain!? What respect for the lost creatures! OUTSTANDING! Well since its impossible to have 7 finalists.. How about we give them there own 8 fighters tournament? An SSS Class tournament! The winner of the S class division will be the 8th fighter! ITLL BE FROM DECEMBER 20 TO DECEMBER 27!"

 **Afterwards**

Krillin: "Excuse me for asking but why did you take the monsters name Gohan?"

Kid Gohan: "Well its simple, i felt bad for killing the Centaur so i wanted to take its name, so it stays alive in my name."

Piccolo: "Hmph.. You are growing Gohan.."

Kid Gohan: "Thanks Mr. Piccolo!"

Tatakai: "Goodjob kid! You made us all follow you as well, good thinking! Phoenix really does suit me! HAHAHA!"

Krillin: "Yes it does.. And a bit too much of a coincidence.."

Yamcha: "Well i guess were all fighting each other in the tournament now! Good luck to you guys!"

Tien: "To you too Yamcha."

 _ **Tien and Yamcha smile at each other and have a rivalry eye contact**_

 _ **They then go different ways**_

Krillin: "By the way Gohan, have you seen Chichi this whole year? You do know she entered as well.."

Kid Gohan: "SHE DID!? Moms here!?"

Krillin: "You mean you havent seen her!? I heard she made it to the A class tournament."

Kid Gohan: "Neat!"

 **December 20..**

Comentator: "Its time for the first match! Its... Chiaotsu Vs..."

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **The First Round**

Chiaotsu Vs. S Class Champion

 **The Second Round**

Tatakai Vs. Yamcha

 **Third Round**

Tien Vs. Krillin

 **Fourth Round**

Piccolo Vs. Kid Gohan

 **If you are curious about all 7 power levels they are(From real anime..)**

 _Tatakai: 1583_

 _Tien: 1830_

 _Yamcha: 1480_

 _Chiaotsu: 610_

 _Piccolo: 3500_

 _Kid Gohan: 981_

 _Krillin: 1770_

 **Tatakai no Ken's 2 new signiture moves!**

 **-Dai Monji** (which means "Fire Blast")

 **-Kasai Katto** (which means "Fire Cut")

 **Yes his a fire user!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alpha?

**Chapter 6: Alpha!?**

Comentator: "For the first fight in this magnificent event, we have these two powerful fighters ready for some blood lust! ITS CHIAOTSU VS. THE WINNER OF THE S CLASS TOURNAMENT... ALPHA!"

 **The other fighters sat down at the Contenstant Seats, opposite of where the fans sit.**

Tien: "Alpha? Hmph.. Looks like Chiaotsu getting all the easy fights first round."

Yamcha: "Hey give the guy a chance!" **Laughed Yamcha** "Its not everyday that you get to be in a private tournament with the greatest fighters on earth hahahahaha! And ill be the one to win it."

Tien: "Hmph, if you keep getting your hopes up, Tatakai might kill you accidentaly."

Yamcha: "As if! Ive been training way longer and harder than he has.. His years away from me!"

Tien: "We'll see about that" **Laughed Tien**

Comentator: "LET THE MAATCH... BEGIN!"

 **Chiaotsu shoots a fast yet small blast at the new fighter... It hits, which cause a bit of smoky dust!**

Chiaotsu: "Give up, i dont want to hurt you.. If you couldnt dodge that attack then you stand no chance, please give up."

 **The smoke clears out, and Alpha is standing**

Alpha: "The only reason i didnt dodge that blast was because... IT WAS TOO DARN WEAK! IM IN HERE TO FIGHT STRONG FIGHTERS! NOT FUCKING BABY CLOWNS!"

 **Alpha rushes at Chiaotsu at full speed! Loads up his punch covered in a light blue aura.**

Alpha: " _ **ICE PUNCH**_! TAKE THIS YOU FAGGOT!"

Krillin: "What an attitude... Its worse than Tatakai's."

 **Alpha's Ice Punch is too fast for Chiaotsu to dodge, so he gets hit and is blown off from the stage!**

 **Chiaotsu survives the ring out defeat by flying!**

Alpha: "Oooo... Something interesting! You can fly?"

 **Chiaotsu uses his mind to send huge rocks directed at Alpha**

 **Alpha punches every rock with his icy fists!**

 **Alpha Starts to continously laugh as he jumps towards Chiaotsu! Kneeing him in the stomach, and giving him a good punch on the face! Sending him straight to the Ring Out!**

Comentator: "Ouch, that gotta hurt! Well ladies and gentlemen, thats the end for Chiaotsu.. Off to the next battle! It will be Tatakai Vs. Yamcha! Please stay tuned!"

 **Our hero's get ready for the next battle!**

 **Yamcha getting ready on his way to the battle field..**

Yamcha: "Its time to prove to everyone that ive gotten stronger! Just you wait Tatakai!"

 **Tatakai getting ready on his way to the battle field..**

Tatakai: "Ive trained way to hard for this.. I have to atleast be somewhere around there level! Ugh! Just you wait Yamcha!"

 **Both fighters stand facing each other in the middle of the ring.**

Comentator: "BEEEEGIN!"

 **Both fighters disapear!**

 **Both appearing in the sky trading punches and kicks!**

 **Yamcha lands a good punch on Tatakai making him fly down to the stage like a sling shot!**

 **Tatakai is vunrable on the ground**

Yamcha: "YOU'RE MINE! _**WOLF... FANG... FIIIIIIST**_! HYAA!"

 **Yamcha lands his most famous Wolf Fang Fist combo on Tatakai whom was laying on the ground!**

Yamcha: "IM NOT DONE YET!"

 **Yamcha charges up some great power!**

Yamcha: "Here it goes! _**SPIRIT BALL**_!"

 **A fiery orange ball strikes Tatakai, making great impact!**

 **Smoke everywhere...**

Yamcha: "There is no way he'll wake up anytime this week! Sorry kid, but I wasnt planning on holding back!"

Tien: "Yamcha has been training after all! Hmph, he'll make a great opponent!"

 **As the smoke starts to clears, a shadow of a man charging forward with a sword is seen!**

Tatakai: "I CANT LOSE HERE! _**KASAI KATTO**_!"

 **Sword covered in fiery flames, slash through Yamcha torso!**

Tatakai: "Not over! Have another hundred slashes!"

Yamcha: "Whaa- the..?"

 **Tatakai's slashes were fast and multiple! Cutting through Yamcha's whole burning body!**

Bulma: "HEY STOP THE FIGHT! HIS GONNA DIE!"

Comentator: "Uhhh RIGHT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THANK YOU FOR WATCHING BUT THI-"

Yamcha: "WAIT! THIS FIGHT ISNT OVER YET! THIS CUTS ARE NOTHING!"

Tatakai: "Hmph, wise talk! _**KASAI KATTO**_!"

 **Yamcha takes the attack head on!**

Yamcha: " _ **WOLF FANG FIST**_!"

 **His Wolf Fang Fists blew the sword away, making the sword stab the Ring Out's ground!**

 **Yamcha smirks.**

 **Croud goes wild!**

 **Unfazed by the sword, Tatakai side kicks Yamcha on the face! Not worrying about the sword!**

 **Yamcha is pushed back from the blow!**

Tatakai: "Here take this! Ive been waiting to use this on Tien sama, but i guess you leave me no choice! _**Dai Monji**_!"

 **A Fire Blast flying toward Yamcha!**

 **Yamcha smirks..**

Yamcha: " _ **KAAAA..MEEEEE...HAA..MEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!"

 **YAMCHA'S KAMEHAMEHA WAVE DISTROYS THE FIRE BLAST AND IS GOING TOWARDS TATAKAI!**

Tatakai: "DAAAMN IT! It takes away alot of energy but i have no choice... _**YOOOO...GAN**_! _ **NO NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIII**_! HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yamcha: "Wha-?"

 **Identical form to the Kamehameha, it is the same as the Kamehameha Wave but with a fiery element to it.. Why is Tatakai so fiery?**

 **The two waves collide! Making the stadium light up, not showing what is happening on the battle field!**

Tatakai: "Its not enough!.. HeeeeeeYAAAAA! **YOGAN NO NAMI**!"

Yamcha: "UGHHHH! Pant pant.. How di-t it multi-pl-y! Darn it.. I have to manage making some energy for this next attack.."

Tatakai: "His holding back? Am i winning!? YES! I GOT THIS! HAA!"

Tien: "What a fight!"

Krillin: "I cant believe it! Is that the Kamehameha orange?"

Piccolo: "Hmph, they may actually be helpful in the fight against the saiyans!"

Yamcha: "I have enough! HERE IT GOES! _**WOLF FANG KAMEHAMEHA**_!"

 **Yamcha's Kamehameha Wave changed its front side form! On the front, you could see the blast take the form of a wolves face ready to bite!**

Yamcha: "This is my last hope! IM WINNING THIS!"

Tatakai: "Strong... Very.. He's inner wolf is very great, that the Kamehameha took the form of his desperate soul! WELL IT MAKES SENSE! I JUST HAVE TO CHANGE MINE INTO A PHEONIX!"

 **Tatakai uses his last bit of energy to risk an attack his never done or seen! Placing everything on luck, hoping his soul is strong enough to take the form of a Phoenix.**

Tatakai: " _ **Fenikkusuu... SHOORIIII**_!"

 **A great phoenix distroying the wolf that stands in its way, makes its way to the main prey.. Distroying it!**

Yamcha: "Ha-o-ww..? Cou-"

 **Yamcha is assumed to be knocked cold, or hot..**

Comentator: "WHAT A FIGHT! WE HAVE A WINNER! TATAKAI NO KEN THE PHOENIX WARRIOR! Lets get ready for the next battle! It will be Tien Shinhan Vs. Krillin! So stay tuned!"

 **As Yamcha is taken to the medical department, everyone close to him besides Tien and Krillin were called out..**

Bulma: "Is he gonna be alright?"

 **Bulma asked crying..**

Doctor Woman: "Im afraid his.. Body fried and he's... Gone.. Im sorry.."

Chiaotsu: "Yamch-a..?"

 **Chiaotsu teared up..**

Bulma: "What did you do to him Tatakai!? Why did you have to go so far!"

 **Bulma crying her eyes out!**

Tatakai: "It was a fight! He had the determination to go all out from the start! He was ready for this!"

Doctor Woman: "Well said. We are deeply sorry ma'am, but we cant revive the dead.. He left this world the second he fell on that floor.."

Tatakai: "Tsk.. I killed him.. I killed a comrade. This is my fault! Allow me to take the blame! Whatever the punishment is!"

Doctor Woman: "I apprieate the guts but im afraid killing in this tournament is allowed, unless the victim surrendered beforewards.."

Bulma: "Yamcha.."

 **Bulma cried as she touchs his burned body..**

 **Meanwhile.. The fight between Tien and Krillin!**

Tien: "Had enough?"

Krillin: "Hehehehe! I was just getting started!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 6!**

 **Yamcha still dies, but my way..**

 **Tatakai's new moves**

 **-** _ **Yougan no Nami**_ **(Lava Wave)**

 **-** _ **Fenikkusu Shori**_ **(Phoenix Victory)**

 **Alpha's Power level: "1000"**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Im gonna release more chapters soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: To The Finals!

**Chapter 7: To The Finals!**

 **Krillin is having a hard time keeping up with Tien!**

 **Tien keeps on beating on him!**

Krillin: "Thi-s isnt over yet! _**KAMEHAMEH-!**_ "

 **Tien punches Krillin in his stomach really hard; before Krillin could finish charging up his attack!**

Krillin: "...Ah..." **Spits blood..**

 **Tien kicks Krillin out of the ring.**

Comentator: "WE HAVE A WINNER! TIEN SHINHAN THE CHIMERA SLAYER!"

 **Crowed goes wild as Tien leaves the battle field. Now for the last fight of the first round, its gonna be Piccolo Vs. Kid Gohan!**

 **...Both fighter staring at each other as they wait on the battle field..**

Comentator: "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Kid Gohan: "LETS DO THIS MR. PICCOL-"

 **Piccolo blasts him out of the ring!**

Piccolo: "Gohan! DODGE!"

Comentator: "That was fast! Piccolo has won! Off to the next round!"

 **Round 2! Alpha Vs. Tatakai!**

Comentator: "Lets hope this battle last! HAHAHA! WE HAVE APLHA THE S CLASS CHAMPION VS. TATAKAI NO KEN THE PHOENIX WARRIOR! LET THE BATTLE... Begin!"

Alpha: "Are you as weak as the faggot I defeated earlier!?"

Tien: "Tsk.. Ill kill him!"

Tatakai: "Hmph.. Big talk!"

 **Fists clash! Both fighters trading blows! Tatakai pushing Alpha back a bit more!**

 **Tatakai punches Alpha on the face!**

 **Alpha Side Kicks Tatakai on the stomach!**

 **Tatakai Blocked it with his shin!**

 **Tatakai front flip sledge hammer kicks Alpha, yet Alpha jumps back escaping the kick!**

 **Tatakai rushes forward and takes out** _ **The Battle Sword**_ **!**

Tatakai: " _ **Kasai Katto**_!"

 **Blade covered in a blazing flame, Alpha was surprised!**

Alpha: "You wield an elemental enegry too!? I guess im not the only one! Hahahaha! TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH, CAUSE IM GONNA BREAK THAT SWORD! _**ICE PUNCH**_!"

 **Expecting to break the flaming sword coming his way, Alpha loaded up his icy fists and punches the upcoming slash!**

 **The two elemental forces clash!**

 **A huge impact on their surroundings, causing a solar flar like result and some earthquakes!**

 **Resulting in..**

 _ **Alpha's entire arm sliced out, making him a one armed fighter.**_

Alpha: "FUUUUUUUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! MY... FUCKING ARM! You... Little BITCH! How dare yoooou! _**Blizzard... STOOOOOORM**_!"

 **A Kamehame like form, Alpha unleashes a Kamehameha with an icy element to it! The blast weakened duo to unleashing it with one arm..**

Tatakai: "Hmph.. Whining like a little bitch.. Ill end you here. _**Yougan.. no Nami**_!"

 **The two blast collide! The Lava distroying the blizzard, making it reach Alpha.**

Alpha: "WHAT THE FUCK!"

 **The lava burning Alpha, making him pass out!**

 **Tatakai turning to the audience, he says..**

Tatakai: "Dont worry.. There is no way he could die, because i held back way too much."

 **Crowed goes wild!**

Comentator: "WHAT A FIGHT! THE WINNER IS TATAKAI NO KEN THE PHOENIX WARRIOR! IS GOING TO THE FINALS!"

 **The next fighters get ready for battle..**

Comentator: "For our last semi final fight, fighting to go to the finals; we have Piccolo Vs. Tien Shinhan!"

 **Tien and Piccolo make it to the battle field ready for a challenge!**

Tien: "This'll be fun! Are you ready Piccolo?"

Piccolo: **Smirk** "I guess you are the strongest one between those weaklings!"

Comentator: "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Tien: "Here goes nothing! _**Dodon ray!**_ "

 **A thin beam is shot from Tien's finger tips!**

 **It hit Piccolo's shoulders.**

Tien: "Hmph! Here I come Piccolo! _**Tri Beam!**_ "

 **A Trianglar Blast has blasted off from both Tiens hands as he makes a dimond shaped hand technique!**

 **It hit Piccolo!**

Tien: "Im not done here! Here I come Piccolo!"

 **Tien rushes towards Piccolo!**

 **Piccolo lost in the smoke, he seemed injured!**

 **Tien makes it to Piccolo and uses the 4 Witchers Technique, a technique that allows you to grow two extra arms!**

Tien: "THIS IS THE END!"

 **Tien throws multiple punches with his 4 arms!**

Krillin: "Woa-h!?"

Tatakai: "Damn.. Tien Sama! GO FOR IT!"

Chiaotsu: "WOW TIEN!"

Kid Gohan: "What a fight!"

 **Piccolo smirks..**

Piccolo: "Is that all you got?"

 **Piccolo is behind Tien all of a sudden!**

Piccolo: "What weak attacks!"

 **Piccolo stabs Tiens back with his two fingers!**

Chiaotsu and Tatakai: "TIIEEEEEEN!"

Tien: "...Agh...Gaah!"

 **Tien has fallen..**

Piccolo: "I guess the swordsman is next.. This is way too easy without Goku!"

 **Piccolo looks towards our hero's**

Piccolo: "IF YOU GUYS THINK WE CAN WIN THE SAIYANS LIKE THIS! THEN YOU ARE WRONG!"

 **Piccolo leaves the battle field..**

Krillin: "His... Right guys."

Tatakai: "Tsk!"

Comentator: "Uhh okay! We have a winner! Piccolo will fight in the finals!"

Tatakai: "JUST YOU WAIT PICCOLO! ILL BE THE ONE TO DEFEAT YOU!"

 **The whole crowd hears!**

 **Crowd goes wild!**

Fans in the crowd: "YOU CAN DO IT PHOENIX BOY!"

More fans: "PICCOLO WILL DEFEAT ALL!"

 **As the crowds go crazy, everyone looks foward to the final battle to determine, the strongest on Earth!**

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **The finals are almost here!**

 **Keep reading!**

 **Alpha's new move:**

 _ **-Blizzard storm:**_ An icy Kamehameha

 **Alpha can do all these things but never knew flying was possible! Will he learn?**

 _ **Alpha and Tatakai are both humans who have an elemental energy.. How and why?**_

 **Next Chapter:**

Tatakai _(Power Level: 1583)_ Vs. Piccolo _(Power Level: 3500) ... Does Tatakai stand a chance?_


	8. Chapter 8: What is Tatakai?

**Chapter 8: What is Tatakai!?**

 _ **In the heart of the battlefield, everyone expects a great ending to this stunning tournament. Piccolo and Tatakai The Phoenix Warrior are staring greatly at each others eyes, learning the others iron-willed determination, they both get into their stance.**_

Piccolo: "Confindent, are you now?"

Tatakai: ".."

 **Piccolo witnesses Tatakai's determined aura flare into a speechless warrior, whom only thinks of victory.**

Comentator: "LET THE BATTLE... BEGIIIIIIN!"

 **Tatakai disapears!**

 **Piccolo's gaurd up, he stands in his place.**

 **Behind Piccolo, a shadow of a man who is about to swing his blazing katana with his fire-willed eyes, has appeared!**

Tatakai: " _ **Kaaaaasssaaaaiiiii...KATTOOO**_!"

 **The blazing sword is about to slice Piccolo in half!**

Piccolo: "A bit faster than usual! Where is this determination coming from!"

 **Piccolo barley dodges the slash, he also returns the favor by punching and kicking Tatakai multiple times!**

 **Piccolo is beating on Tatakai!**

Piccolo: " _ **SPECIAL BEAM... CANOOOON!**_ "

 **The finger based beam penetrates Tatakai's shoulder!**

Tatakai: "AAAHG! Tsk.. _ **Dai MONJI!**_ "

Piccolo: "Ive seen way too many times!"

Tatakai: " _ **KATTO!**_ "

 **With the slash of his sword, Tatakai creates fire blasts that slice and burn you!**

 **Piccolo dodges all and procceds to beat on Tatakai!**

 **Something appeared on Tatakai's back for a brief second as he was getting the mightiest beating of his life!**

Piccolo: "What was that!?"

Krillin: "It... Looked like a-"

Alpha: "A Phoenix's wings.."

Krillin: "You're alive!? Whats this about? Why does he have all these Phoenix traits!? First the whole fire element and the Phoenix obbsession.."

Tien: "This isnt the first time he transformed, I saw it once. It was when he was battling the Phoenix at the TAYOR challenge, at one point he flew up into the sky with a full on Phoenix form!"

Alpha: "Its a bit complicated to explain to you idiots.. But just know that there are others just like him, different elemental monster aswell. Ive never seen two elemental warriors with the same monster, but ive seen many with the same element. I too am an elemental warrior."

Krillin: "Just asking.. What icy beast lies within you?"

Alpha: "Me... I'm a dragon."

Krillin: "A DRAGON!?"

Tien: "You didnt seem to transform, why is that?"

Alpha: ".."

Krillin: "DONT IGNORE US!"

 **Meanwhile, in the middle of battle.. Tatakai does not seem to know when to quit, for his trusty sword had been blown away, most of his cloth has been ripped-off, most of his limbs has been frighteningly bleeding continously;** _ **yet his lips are still seal, and his eyes are still clear.**_

Piccolo: "What is this guy made of..? Its as if im hitting the wind.."

 **Tatakai starts to act even weirder.. His eyes, white they turn!?**

 **Tatakai exhales..**

Tatakai: "I-...Feel it.. I feel diff-erent.. What is this? Hmm, I th-ink I know.. This is my true self, my true power, my naked truth.. I must accept it and let go of it, let it devour me!"

Piccolo: "Wha-? Whats going on!? His power is increasing! His... Stronger than me.."

 **Eyes, white to red. Tatakai has become a terrifying Half Phoenix! His golden body made of a legendary fire, has the form of a phoenix-man that looks both human and bird! Huge wings made of golden fire, the same golden fire which lights up his whole body, and a human-like face with a beak! The red steam that is formed from his blazing gold flame, made Piccolo shake in terror.** _ **He appears to be a golden human-sized fire bird-human!?**_

Piccolo: "AAH-... UGH.. WHA-!? How could this be!?"

Tatakai (50% Phoenix): "..I told you i will be victorious.." **He says in a low whispering voice as he was walking towards the terrified Piccolo.**

Alpha: "He... Did it!? Ive never seen another elemental warrior transform into the beasts that mix in with their human soul! This guy is fucking amazing! ILL MAKE SURE TO BE THE FIRST WARRIOR TO KILL HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST YOU WAIT BIRDY! When I turn into one of the strongest monsters from our type, the dragon race! Ill kill you like the little birdy you are!"

Krillin: "Keep talking and ill end up being the one to kill you, got that? **"**

Alpha: "Hehehe" **Giggle...** "Why dont you just.." **Alpha gets close to Krillins ears.** "Shut the fuck up.. Before I eat you. Got that?"

 **Back to the battle.. Piccolo cant seem to catch the Phoenix-man!**

 **Tatakai gets beind Piccolo and trips him to the ground.**

Tatakai (Phoenix 50%): "Opps.. Hehehe.."

 **Tatakai starts punching Piccolo rapidly in the face. His power multiplied by 5, he kept on punching Piccolo's face until there was nothing to punch but ground floor and some organs..**

 _ **Piccolo has been squashed to death!**_ **Tatakai wins the tournament!**

Comentator: Ah.. Tatakai... Is the win-ner.."

 **Crowd escapes from the area..**

Tatakai (Phoenix 50%): "The hunt is done already? Better sleep and await another.."

 **Tatakai is back to his human form, sleeping on the broken grounds of the tournament his won.**

Alpha: "You're mine... Tatakai no Ken.." **His ambitious smile said only evil.**

Chiaotsu: "Piccolo..!?"

Kid Gohan: "Mr. Picco-lo!?"

Krillin: "Who is this guy!?"

Tien: "Exactly Krillin.. Who is Tatakai no Ken? Or better, what is he?"

Alpha: "We are just unique humans HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **End of chapter 8**

 **I let out some important parts of the story in this chapter**

 **What are these elemental warriors?**

 **Why did Tatakai stop the rampage after he killed Piccolo!?**

 **Was it pity, sad lose of a partner, or did it have something to do with his transformation!?**

 **Tatakai's 2 new move:**

 **-** _ **Dai Monji: Katto**_

- _ **Phoenix transformation 50%**_

 **Tatakai's Phoenix Power Level was multiplied by 5 as said in this chapter, this is because it was a half transformation. Therefor a full transformation would be Power Level X 10.**

 **Tatakai Power Level Phoenix Form 50% : 7915**

 **Thank you for all the views, but please follow and review as well. Thanks a lot, love you guys!**


	9. S2 Chapter 9: Saiyan Invasion

_**Tatakai no Ken: Season 2**_

 **Chapter 9: Saiyan Invasion**

 **Our heroes Tatakai, Tien, Krillin, Gohan and Chiaotzu stand before the two saiyans in a deserted canyon in the middle of no where, and so they stand still, swallowing their fear.**

Saiyan #1: "So we finally made it Vegeta."

Vegeta: "So we have" **Smirk** "Oh look Nappa, we have company."

Tien: "Leave now Saiyans! We dont want any trouble." **Swallowing his pride**

Krillin: "Yeah! You have no bussiness here on Earth, so jus-"

Nappa: "Shut it maggot! Now tell us where the dragonballs are and we might spare you faggots!"

Vegeta: "Now now Nappa, we cant be too hasty". **Smirks** "Listen up Earthlings. I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, we wish to make a deal with you. You give us your dragonballs and we leave."

Tien: "Im afraid to break the news for ya, but they're long gone. Try again next time." **He tries to cover his fear with a smirk**

Vegeta: "I see.. So thats how its gonna be, so be it. Nappa, have fun with them until they confess, try not to kill them. Hahahahaha!"

Nappa: "MY PLEASURE!"

Tien: "KEEP YOUR GUARD UP! THEY'RE COMIN-"

 _ **Nappa Grabs Tien's face with his bare hands and smashes it down onto the ground**_

Nappa: "Got one."

 _ **Tatakai pulls out the mighty battle sword, rushes behind Nappa in a multi second and points the sword behind Nappa's head.**_

Tatakai: "You piece of shit.. Die. **Kasai Katto!** "

 **Tatakai slashes Nappa's back multiple times, until Nappa finally escapes.**

Nappa: "YOU BASTARD! I GUESS IM NOT GONNA HOLD MY POWER ANYMORE! YOU DIEE!HAAAAAA!"

 **Nappa charges at Tatakai with full fury**

 **Tien jumps at Nappa and holds his neck from behind in a full body back lock**

Krillin: "NOW!"

 **Chiaotzu, Gohan and Krillin combine their strongest blasts together**

Chiaotzu: " **DODON RAY!** " Gohan: " **MASENKO!** " Krillin: " **DESTRUCTO DISC!** "

 **The combined blast, Distructo Masenko Ray, charges at Nappa and Tien in a** _ **very high speed**_

Vegeta: **(Thoughts: Hmph! Damn Nappa is gonna get himself killed, i guess i have to!")**

 **Nappa is all of a sudden out of harms way.. Although Tien isnt..**

 **And so the blast distroyes Tien, leaving him one-armed, one-legged and dead**

Chiaotzu and Tatakai: "TIEEEEN!"

Tatakai: "You piece of SHIT! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE! ILL MAKE YOU PAY! _**FENIKKUSU SHOOOOOOOORII!**_ "

 **Tatakai's Pheonix blast,** _ **in tremindous speed,**_ **makes its way to its pray**

Nappa: "Is that!?"

Vegeta: "Well he isnt from around here.. Hahaha, I wonder if he knows that."

 **Nappa barely dodges the blast, yet it highly damaged his shoulder**

Nappa: "Well this just got interesting, I didnt know that some of the Gensuju children were sent here out of all the places. Hey kid! After we kill of your friends and find the Dragonballs, how about you join us!? You can make up for that weakling Raditz! What do you say Vegeta, the Gensuju have amazing potential that could rival the Saiyans."

Vegeta: "That doesnt sound half bad actually, well its decided. Kill off the rest."

Nappa: "You sure understand me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tatakai: "AS IF! IM NO GENSUJU OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU THINK I AM! I am a husband, a father and a friend, so I cant waste my time with the likes of you fuckers! ILL KILL YOU ALL!"

 **Tatakai charges at Nappa with full anger charging up his flaming katana**

Tatakai: " **Kasai Katto!** "  
Vegeta: "Now that I think about it, that sword.. Could it be?"

Tatakai: "SHUT UP! DIEEE!"

Nappa: "His power level is increasing, he definently has alot of potential!"

 **As Tatakai starts to slash his sword at Nappa from every direction**

 **Nappa dodges some of the attacks**

 **Vegeta rushes into battle and punches Tatakai's stomach, knocking him out**

Vegeta: **Smirk**

Krillin: "Did any of you guys see Vegeta's movement?"

Kid Gohan: "Not at all.. If only dad was here! He would've killed them.."

Vegeta: "Dad..? Hey kid, whats your dads name? Is it by any chance Kakarot?"

Kid Gohan: "ITS GOKU! Stop calling him Kaka whats its name! AND MY DADDY COULD KILL YOU ALL!"

Vegeta: **(Thoughts: "I guess it isnt Kakarot.")** "And where is he now **Smirk**?"

Kid Gohan: "Umm well.." **Gohan is covered in sadness**

Vegeta: "HAHAHA his dead? Well he does sound strong HAHAHAHAHA!"

Krillin: "HEY! Thats only because he sacrificed himself to kill that other saiyan! Goku isnt weak! GOT THAT!" **Krillin begins to tear up**

Vegeta: "So it is Kakarot, and that would mean that the kids half saiyan **Smirks**. Hey Nappa, i guess we got ourselves more recruits."

Nappa: "Are you sure Vegeta? He doesnt seem strong, even-though he is saiyan."

Vegeta: "SHUT IT NAPPA! I need as many warriors are i can get with strong warrior blood, for my rebellion on Frieza. Just kill the two rodents and get this over with!"

Nappa: "Got it."

Chiaotzu and Krillin: "Whaa!?"

Kid Gohan: "CHIAOTZU! KRILLIN! RUN!"

 _ **Nappa grabs both their heads and smashes them together..**_ **Resulting in a double kill**

Kid Gohan: "NOOOOOOO!" **He cries loud**

Vegeta: "Knock the kid out and put our new recruits in the ship so that we can start searching for the Dragonballs."

 **Hope you enjoys the first Chapter of the new season**

 **This story is taking a huge turn and from here on, ill be following my own story line**

 **Power Levels:**

 **\- Vegeta: 18000**

 **-Nappa: 4000**

 **Please comment and like :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Saiyan Military Force

**Chapter 10: Saiyan Military Force**

 **Somewhere..**

Nappa: "Wake up maggots! Were almost there."

 **Nappa's terrifying voice awoke the two hero's, and another?**

Tatakai: "Whe-re are we? A Spaceship!?"

Kid Gohan: "I think.. I dont remember what happened.."

Nappa: "After we knocked you out, we took you three in our Spaceship to recruit you in our S.M.F, and so you should be honored."

Kid Gohan: "Wha-!? What about mom and the others? What did you do to them?" **Young frightened Gohan says with a saddening voice**

Alpha: "They were all killed kiddo, and thats just how hard life really is. We have no other choice but to accept their troublesome offer so just accept your fate, they're stronger than us and so we cant really do shit, can we?"

Tatakai: "ALPHA!? What are you doing here!? Explain everything!"

Nappa: "KEEP IT DOWN WERE HERE! Frieza's Empire, this is where the real deal happens. Hah! You guys should know, that if you dont meet his standards, you guys are in for a good one! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Vegeta: "Nappa! Get lined up! Fast!"

Nappa: "Yes sir!"

 **Vegeta walks Nappa and our three heroes in a straight line formation through the empirial city and into the castle, having the whole city boo at them with intense hate.**

 **Vegeta and his crew arive Frieza's hall, where Lord Frieza rests in his throne, and so they are forced to bow down before him.**

Vegeta: "Oh Lord Frieza, i brought myself new recruits for my amry which is no more than a pebble you control, and so I ask with all due respect your highness. Please allow me to take these three as a part of my army."

Lord Frieza: "Oh its you monkies again.. Hmmm.. AH! Ill have Zatox, Sallem and Farmil here test them. It'll be entertainment before work i guess, well lets see what your baby monkies got."

Vegeta: "Understood sire!"

Frieza's Grunts: "KILL THE MONKIES GUARDS!"

 **Zatox stands before Alpha**

Zatox: "In the name of The Great Lord Frieza I shall defeat thee."

Alpha: "What kind of pussy talk is that? I was waiting to fight someone strong! LETS GO!"

 **Alpha charges his Ice Punch for a strong attack, while Zatox puts his hands together with his eyes closed.**

Alpha: "TAKE THIS BITCH! _**ICE PUNCH!**_ "

 **Alpha's icy punch aimed straight into Zatox's face seeming very powerful, yet in a split second,** _ **Alpha is knock out on the cold ground**_

Zatox: "I thank thee for the battle."

Sallem: "I shall show you the power given to me by the high and mighty Lord Frieza."

Kid Gohan: "But i dont wanna fight! Im not stong enough! I need Piccolo..." **Kid Gohans tears seem lonely in fear for he is yet a child in such a tense moment**

Sallem: "Im sorry but i have been given my order."

 **Sallem flicks Kid Gohan's Forehead in a mere milli second, causing a pitiful knockout**

Tatakai: "I guess i have no choice in any of this.. _**Sigh..**_ This is what fate has in store for me? Dead family and friend and being forced into fighting this guy in order to get accepted into a military force i dont want to be in? I guess I've been in the military before, so this really couldnt be any different i gues-"

 **Farmil strikes Tatakai with his long crystal staff**

 **Tatakai dodges easily, while pulling out his katana equal in time to his dodge**

Tatakai: " _ **Dai Monji Katto**_."

 **Tatakai sends out a flaming slash shooting towards Farmil**

 **As the slash connects,** _ **Farmil is seen to be cut in half**_

Tatakai: "Attacking without warning is the act of a coward and so i hope you've learned your lesson, take it with you to the after life."

Vegeta: "Lord Frieza, if you wish to sentence the other two useless rodents to their death, just give me the order."

Lord Frieza: "That was fun to watch, i dont care what you do to these pets, you can take them into your little tea party or whatever. Just dont get involved in anything important, Monkies like you should be kept in a zoo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Holding his pride strong, Vegeta controls his fury against Lord Frieza so he may continue with his rebellious plan!**

 **Tatakai, Alpha and Kid Gohan were then escorted to Vegeta's low in number and frail Army which is ruled under Frieza's Empire, The Saiyan Military Force(S.M.F), and are now standing among the rest of the feeble abandoned soldiers.**

Vegeta: "My fellow Soldiers! Another day Frieza embarrassed us, and yet we cant do anything.. Ten more years is all we need to climb the ladders and stand next to Frieza in war, I believe it! It may sound too short of a time period for such an achievement, but this is just our first step into creating our own empire that can rival Frieza's, or better fitting, overpowering the discusting Frieza Empire!"

Vegeta's Men: "YEAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tatakai: "Alpha.. Gohan.. I know you guys dont wanna hear this, but I thi-nk, Im motivated to stop Frieza."

Kid Gohan: "What makes you think he's the bad guy?"

Alpha: "Yeah.. Just cause the guy owns the greatest Empire in the universe, doesnt mean we should be fucking with him. I honestly think Vegeta is insane.."

Tatakai: "I didnt want to mention this before but at one point on our ride here, I accidentally woke up to Vegeta's insane mental break down."

 _ **Flashback..**_

 _ **Vegeta: "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! NAPPA WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO FOR DARN SAKES!? Can I really be able to succeed in the rebellion against DAMN FRIEZA!? With what we have, how can we even come close? HOW!? Im a failure as a Prince for the Saiyans that i cant even avenge our races death.. What of our pride? Our warrior blood? That Imbecile Frieza took it all, just an evil piece of absolute shit.."**_

 _ **Nappa: "Vegeta.."**_

 _ **Back...**_

Kid Gohan: "How could he.. Does he enjoy such acts!? IM A SAIYAN TOO! THEREFOR I HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS TO WANT TO AVENGE THEM ASWELL! Im sure my Grandpa was also killed.." **Furious Gohan is!**

Vegeta's Men: "THATS THE SPIRIT KID!" **The soldiers applause cover the base in motivation and in inspiration**

Vegeta: "Hmph! I have a good feeling about that group of three."

Tatakai: "Well said Gohan!"

Alpha: "You know what guys, I think i dont mind Vegeta after all.. He went through the same thing as I did.. Damn.."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **8 Year time skip coming up!**

 **I completly changed the story line my way and made our three heroes work under Vegeta and his rebellion, but what is Vegeta's plan exactly?**

 **Power Levels:**

 **-Normal Frieza Grunt: 500-1300**

 **-Normal Vegeta Grunt: 700-3500**

 **-Zatox: 2010**

 **-Sallem:** __ **1420**

 **-Farmil: 1600**

 **-Lord Frieza: 530000**

 **-Tatakai no Ken: 1850**

 **-Alpha: 1330**

 **-Kid Gohan: 1000**


	11. Chapter 11: 8 Years Later!

**Chapter 11: 8 Years Later!**

 **8 years have passed since Tatakai, Alpha and Gohan had been taken into The Saiyan Military Force, and so the three warriors grew much stronger. Tatakai and Alpha are now Generals standing side by side with General Nappa, while Gohan still a 13 year old Captain. The Saiyan Military Force grew in number and rank, and is now the third strongest and most respected army in the Frieza Empire-it has been renamed to "** _ **Saiya Elite**_ **."**

 **Vegeta now stands infront of his many powerful soldiers**

Vegeta: "Its been along time, but the day has come! We as the _Saiya Elite_ have finally gotten the respect of Frieza, and so our Rebellious plan to take the throne is coming close! In the period of two to three years, Frieza will send out his best three armies to the Planet Namek in order to bring to him the Dragon Balls. The _Saiya Elite_ have been given this authority by Frieza himself, and so we will use these three years to earn more respect and to grow even stronger!"

Saiya Elite Grunts: "YEEEAAAAHHHH!"

Captain Gohan: "May I ask Sir Vegeta, who are the three armies that have been given this authority?"

General Tatakai: "Allow me to answer that."

Vegeta: "Go ahead." **Proud Vegeta says calmly**

General Tatakai: "The three best armies would be _Frieza Elites,_ the main army comanded by Dodoria and Zarbon, _Ginyu Force_ , comanded by Ginyu and _The Saiya Elite_ , comanded by Vegeta."

Captain Gohan: "And what exactly is our plan?"

General Alpha: "Look kid, keep your mouth shut. We dont wanna provide anyone under the rank of General with that type of information. Hmph, we dont who has traitorous intent, got it!?"

Captain Gohan: "Ye-s Sir!"

Vegeta: "Meeting dismissed!"

 **After the meeting..**

Vegeta: "Generals Nappa, Alpha, Tatakai and Fangz. You four are my most trusted in this rebellion and so I feel confident in giving you four a risky task, will you accept this mission?"

Generals: "Yes Sir!"

Vegeta: "Perfect! So lets get down to bussiness. **Smirk** "

 **At the Royal Saiya Elite meeting table**

Vegeta: "Our objective now is to get the Ginyu Force in on our Rebellion, so what we must do is bring Ginyu here alone for a have a meeting with us. From there he has two choices, die or join, and i intrust you four know what to do next."

General Fangz: "But sir, Vhat if we are caught killing him? Vont our reputation go down? Or vat if they kill us!?"

General Nappa: "Its easy! Dont get caught, and do your job as a Rebellion General! This is part of our plan after-all!"

General Alpha: "I dont know about you guys, but I want to be the one to kill that purple fag! Hehehehehe.."

General Tatakai: "Our main objective is to get him on our side, killing im should be our last option!"

Vegeta: " **Smirk** Im counting on you guys!"

 **The four Generals make it to The Ginyu Force's Base**

Gate Guard: "What bussiness do you have with the Ginyu Force?"

General Fangz: "Ve have a message from Sir Vegeta of the Saiya Elite, may ve have permission to enter or atleast speak with Sir Ginyu?"

 **The Guard contacts the Ginyu Leaders and gets their apporval to a meeting**

 **Our four Generals are now sitting with the Ginyu Leaders**

Jeice: "Whats the matter mates? What bussiness do you have here?"

Recome: "Yeaaah dont waste our time!"

Ginyu: "Now now guys, lets here what they have to say."

General Nappa: "Our leader Vegeta would like to have a private meeting with you Ginyu!"

Ginyu: "That low runt? Hmph I wonder what he wants now.. You cant trust the guy, but it could be concerning the Namek Operation Frieza requested of us.. Fine ill meet with him alone!"

General Nappa: "Good! Now I just need you to follow me."

 **Back at the Royal Saiya Elite meeting table**

Ginyu: "Well Vegeta, what do you want this time?"

Vegeta: "Hmph.. Listen, Frieza has been torturing us for decades and its time someone makes a move. Me and my soldiers designed a perfect plan to steal the Dragon Balls from Frieza's Elite that could be done easily without the Ginyu Force's resistance. So what do you say? Join us make an even greater Empire that will over rule Frieza's legacy!"

Ginyu: "HAHAHAHAHA I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A SNAKE! FUCK YOU! AS IF!"

Vegeta: "HAHAHAHA oh what a shame!"

 **In the speed of light,** _ **Vegeta pierces Ginyu's heart with his straightened hand,**_ **and so Ginyu falls dead**

Vegeta: "Indeed... What a shame, well now i gotta do something about his disapearance. Generals clean the body!"

Generals: "Yes sir!"

 **Vegeta leaves the meeting room**

 **Vegeta now contacts Lord Frieza in secret**

Vegeta: "Lord Frieza! Its terrible!"

Lord Frieza: "Oh Vegeta! just a moment im getting the best massage of life!"

Vegeta: "NOT NOW! Ginyu was killed by traitors in my army that lied to him using my name to lure him into my base!"

Lord Frieza: "Wha-!? Ginyu!? THIS CANT BE!? Ill send someone to capture the traitors!"

Vegeta: Yes Sire! **(Thoughts: Hmph! Either he dies or joins me, either way he is no longer a threat. Now I shall act innocent infront of my Generals, making sure they dont know of what ive done to keep my reputation. It is all part of my plan, in 2 years they will return from prison just in time for my final Namek operation!)**

 **Grunts of Frieza have taken the Generals into the deepest prison in the entire Frieza Empire, The Dark Hole's Lock Prison, and will suffer 2 years of jail time.**

Tatakai: "How were we caught!? IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE, THE PLAN WAS TOP SECRET!"

Alpha: "WAIT! DID VEGETA SELL US OUR IN ORDER TO KEEP IS REPUTATION!?"

Nappa: "You.. Fool! VEGETA WOULD NEVEEER! HE ISNT LIKE THAT BLASTED FRIEZA!"

Alpha: "Then why are we here now DUMBASS!"

Nappa: "You question Vegeta's intentions? Looking to die single-armed bitch!?" **Furious Nappa**

Alpha: "Bring it baldestach!"

Tatakai: "I wont even bother.."

Alpha: " _ **ICE BLADE**_! TAKE THIS!"

 **Alpha grows a blade from his handicapped arm**

Alpha: " _ **ICE SLASH**_!"

 **Alpha attacks Nappa with his Sword Arm atempting a great slash**

Nappa: "HERE GOES NOTHING! _**MEGA PUNCH**_ "

 **Nappa loaded up his raw fist for a great punch**

 _ **Alpha and Nappa charge at each other with their powerful attacks**_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was more information than fighting, but dont worry because the fighting is about to start!**

 _ **New moves:**_

 _ **Alpha:**_

 _ **-Ice Blade(Grows blade in his armless area)**_

 _ **-Ice Slash(Slashes with Ice Blade)**_

 _ **Nappa:**_

 _ **-Mega Punch(A super strong raw punch)**_

 _ **Power levels:**_

 _ **Nappa: 43,000**_

 _ **Tatakai: ?,? (to be found later)**_

 _ **Alpha: 30,000**_

 _ **Fangz: 57,800**_

 _ **Vegeta: 250,000**_

 _ **Ginyu: 120,000**_

 _ **Gohan: 14,000**_

 _ **Frieza: 530,000**_

 _ **Normal Frieza Elites Grunt: 5,000 - 15,000**_

 _ **Normal Ginyu Grunt: 900 - 7,500**_

 _ **Normal Saiya Elite Grunt: 1,000 - 5,000**_


End file.
